Life Comes Fast
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: different. a story about what could happen if Kate never died. dedicated to rachy, sorry for not posting it sooner
1. prologue

Prologue

They were on a rooftop, fighting to save the lives of a lot of marines and their family. McGee was on the street, trying to stop the bomb. Tony and Gibbs were with her. She heard McGee curse, because a terrorist just had shot at him. They shot at everyone, it seamed like there was no end to the terrorists coming after them. And then there was nothing. They got to the computer that controlled the small airplane and tried to stop it. Then she saw it, another terrorist. She jumped in front of Gibbs, who started shooting. She heard their voices, full of fear that she was dead. She opened her eyes, that bullet-proof vest had saved her life. Gibbs helped her stand up. they talked. Suddenly she felt something fly past her cheek. She fell down in panic. it was a mistake, she hit her head. She looked up and saw a woman standing on a rooftop. She had a hard time focussing. The next moment, everything turned black.

He cursed to himself. He had a clear shot, but the bird made him miss at the last moment. He looked back and saw he couldn't take another shot, she was still lying down. He just sighed. He had to try it another time. And he was going to succeed. Because he was Ari . And he wanted her dead.


	2. the start of everything

The start of everything

Tony was sitting at his desk, smiling. He met this girl he really liked. She actually got him thinking about having a relationship with her. And maybe marriage. He was still smiling, when his boss got in. "DiNozzo! Anything good you want to share with us?" his smile faded. "no boss, just that I met this girl and…" he couldn't speak further, because his boss came over and hit him on the head. "could you focus on your work here, we have a shooter to find!" Tony knew that, someone had shot at one of his co-workers, Kate. Thinking of her, she should get out of the hospital today. She just had a small concussion from falling down in a wrong way. A few moments later, the elevator doors opened and revealed a very happy woman dressed in black, followed by the coroner who always had a story to tell. They had arranged to meet here, so they all could see Kate when she was back. Soon McGee showed up too, he had lost track of time because he suddenly had an idea for a novel he was writing. Everyone was surprised when someone else walked in. it was a red-haired woman, of who Gibbs said was called Jenny Shepard and was the new director. Apparently she wanted to know who worked for her. And a few moments later, the elevator doors opened again and Kate walked out.

As soon as she walked out, she felt something hit her and put her in a hug. "Abby, can you let go, please?". The forensic specialist did just that, before talking a 1000 words a second about how much she had missed her and that she couldn't cope with the fact that she was dead, if she really would have died. Then she walked on and got a welcome back from the coroner. "I remember a time when a woman tried to…" he couldn't get much further, as everyone had learned to stop him before he could tell his whole stories. The next one who welcomed her back, was Tim. He told her that he had missed her too much. Then came Gibbs, a woman who she heard was the new director and, as last, Tony.

When she had said hello to everyone, they heard a car outside. Tonys face lit up, and told everyone he had a date. He knew his boss didn't liked it, but it was his night off, so he got outside to the car. Everyone looked out of the window, to see Tony greet the woman. They looked at the woman. And they looked at Kate, who practically ran through the elevator doors while looking pale. And they ran after her, except for Ducky

She had seen the woman before. That woman had shot at her, and now her co-worker dated her. It all felt so unreal. When she got outside, the two of them were just about to get inside the car. She took a gun and started shooting. The woman just had enough time to duck. She emptied her magazine and when she saw that the woman was still capable of running, she started to reload. She couldn't finish it because Tony interrupted her, started shouting about leaving his date alone and stole her gun. The next thing she knew was that the car took off and her co-workers all running outside, to ask her what was wrong. Only ducky, who still stood by the window upstairs, knew what just happened.


End file.
